Obscurix y Holix
Opening Si lo quieres Tú lo serás Una del club Winx Tu mano con la mía Más fuerza nos dará Una mirada y venceremos juntas Winx La sonrisa encontrarás Que en la luz nos dará Solo un gesto y volar de nuevo Si lo quieres Tú lo serás Una del club Noche mágica, se ilumina el cielo Entre estrellas mi reto podrá comenzar Sobre una nube vuelo en el tiempo Con juegos y fantasía Doy color a mi vida Por el cielo mis alas Winx Nuevas hadas somos, sí Una amiga tu serás Una mirada y venceremos juntas Winx La sonrisa encontrarás Que en la luz nos dará Solo un gesto y volar de nuevo Winx Mágica tú Por estrellas tú vas Un rayo de luz, un fuego Bajo el signo de Winx En el anterior episodio... Hécate y las Trix atacaron Alfea, y las Hadas protegieron el Instituto, pero la batalla terminó con muchos heridos, especialmente Musa y Stella, que fueron curadas por la magia del Holix de Daphne. Cid Phalanx impone el Sistema de Casas y los resultados son inesperados en las Winx. Bloom, Stella y Daphne están en la Casa Lumenia; Tecna, Musa y Shady en Malfas; Layla en Valiance; Roxy y Flora en Nymphella. ¿Qué será del futuro del Winx Club? Resumen Stella y Musa desrrollarán una rivalidad por el Obscurix y el Holix. Episodio Ministerio de Magia. Cid, Griffin, Saladino y Remus están reunidos. * Cid: Bueno, ¿cuál es el punto del día? * Remus: El Sistema de Casas de Alfea. Cid, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido reinstaurar ese Sistema? No estaba vigente desde el Año 1156. * Cid: El regreso de Hécate es un vaticinio del regreso de las Deidades. La primera profecía era Holix y Obscurix. La Hada que domina las Artes Oscuras y la Hada que controla la Luz. * Remus: ¿Las Deidades? * Cid: Así es. ¿Recordáis el golpe de Estado? * Saladino: El ataque de Hécate y su ejército contra Matria, la Hada Sagrada. Una batalla épica entre Deidades. Cada vez que la recuerdo, me llena de expectación. Flashback de la batalla Matria contra Hécate. Los Paladines y las Hadas guardianas protegen el Palacio del Gobierno Mundial. Matria usa su poder sagrado para destruir los portales de Hécate y anular su poder. Luego, los Paladines llevan a Hécate a la Prisión Ceres. * Cid: Muy bonita aquella batalla. Dos Hadas Divinix es mucho poder. Y más Divinix serían como para... * Remus, Saladino y Griffin: ¡No lo menciones! * Cid: Lo olvidaba. * Remus: Cid, ¿no crees que se te va de las manos el cargo de Director? ¿Conoces las consecuencias del Sistema de Casas? Los últimos líderes de Malfas y Lumenia causaron discordia y se tuvo que abolir ese Sistema. * Cid: Las conozco, Remus. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas en este año escolar. Conociendo a las Hadas de estas generaciones, yo sé que no se repetirá ese incidente. Confío en las profesoras Winx. * Remus: Viendo a la Hada oscura y la Hada luminosa, no estoy seguro. La rivalidad de Lumenia y Malfas fue muy conocida. * Cid: Ya, pero yo confío en el espíritu de las Winx. * Griffin: Las Winx hace tiempo que necesitan mejorar mucho. * Cid: Están en ello. Ahora, espero que no haga tanta mella lo de las Casas. Además, os voy a proponer algo que fortalecerá la experiencia de estas generaciones juveniles. * Remus: Como sea otra reforma en los gimnasios, te suspendo de empleo y sueldo, Cid. * Cid: ¡No! ¡No voy a reformar los gimnasios! Os hablo de algo grande. * Griffin: Sigue desembuchando, Cid. * Cid: Me gusta que me tiréis de la lengua. Ahí va. Se trata de una experiencia relacionada con las Winx en la Tierra... Alfea este mismo día con el Sistema de Casas. Clase de Historia de Magia. * Daphne: Hola, chicos y chicas. * Shady: Privet, Doña Daphne. * Fred y George: ¡Hola, admiradísima Profe Daphne! * Shady: ¡Pero bajad la voz! * Daphne: Es un gusto daros a todos y todas clase. Hoy hablaremos del origen del Universo Mágico. * Shady: ¿Por dónde lo habíamos dejado, profe? * Daphne: En Akron y el Dragón. * Shady: Cuente más. Quiero oír más de sus avanzados conocimientos. Shady parece que desarrolla un tono algo insinuoso, pero no parece que nadie ni Daphne se de cuenta. * Daphne: Eh... bueno. A los cinco días de la creación del Universo Mágico, del Fuego del Dragón, de su lado benigno surgió el Dragón. Y de su lado maligno, surgió el Ángel Oscuro Akron. Se llegó a forjar el Equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad... * Shady: Dragón y Akron... Supongo que es el equivalente primigenio de Daphne y yo... Lumenia y Malfas... Fin de las clases. Las Winx se reúnen. * Daphne: Hoy ha sido estupenda la clase de hoy con los nuevos. Ningún problema. * Bloom: Hoy he tenido una situación de luciérnagas luminosas y murciélagos. Malfas y Lumenia parecen nerviosos. * Roxy: Sí. Hoy la rivalidad es intensa. * Musa: Pues el tema de hoy ha tenido una invitada especial. * Bloom: ¿Será ella? * Musa: Sí, es ella. El ángel que convierte los sueños en realidad: la compositora Phyrnna de la Tierra. * Phyrnna: Es un placer conocer a las Hadas que protegen el Universo Mágico. * Daphne y Bloom: Igualmente, Phyrnna. * Layla: Anda, son las chicas y Phyrnna. ¡Hola! * Chicas: ¡Hola, Layla! * Roxy: ¿Qué tal, Layla? * Layla: Mal. Me entristece ver a los Malfas y los Lumenia competir por el poder en Educación Física. * Flora: (Llora) * Bloom: ¿Qué ha pasado, Flora? * Flora: (Sollozos) ¡Los estudiantes de Lumenia y Malfas son los más competitivos! ¡Y eso perjudica el espíritu de equipo! * Bloom: Qué peligroso el Sistema de Casas de Cid. * Stella: ¡Odio dar clase aún más! ¡Malditos Malfas! * Musa: ¡Eh, Stella! ¿Alguna vez te has molestado en caer bien a los estudiantes? * Stella: Bueno, los Lumenia me aprecian, y... * Tecna: Eh, chicas. Mirad las valoraciones sobre nosotras. Al parecer... Stella es la profesora peor valorada, por debajo de Griselda. * Stella: ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Pero si los Lumenia...! * Bloom: Caes mal a los estudiantes, en general, Stella. * Shady: Stella, Stella, Stella... ¿Qué te dijo el Director en la bronca anterior? * Stella: ¿Y a ti quién te ha dado el billete para esta función, Shamy? * Shady: Shady. Además, soy una Winx, como vosotras. ¡Anda, si es Phyrnna! * Phyrnna: ¿Qué tal, Shady? * Shady: ¡De maravilla! ¡Escucho tus canciones más populares! El tema de Akron es el mejor. * Phyrnna: Oh, qué detalle. ¿Sabías que voy a trabajar en más música nueva? * Shady: Mi hype está tan elevado como el poder del Fénix Oscuro. * Tecna: Anda, y los comentarios sobre ti son muy negativos, Stella. Dice George que tu actitud es como la de una niña de 3 años. E Idlir dice esto: "Una Princesa debe siempre ser respetuosa, y Stella no lo es." * Stella: Como los coja... * Daphne: Tranquila, Stella. Sigamos viendo las demás valoraciones. * Tecna: Y Bloom y Daphne son las profesoras mejor valoradas, por encima de Palladium. Y los comentarios son positivos: Natalie dice: "Los conocimientos de Daphne son muy avanzados. Quiero aprender más de ella.". Y María dice: "Transformar con Bloom es un placer, pero la competitividad es tan tóxica como la personalidad de Stella." * Stella: ¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Qué he de hacer para caerles bien? * Tecna: Pues deberías... dejar de faltar al respeto a los estudiantes, dejar de comportarte como si estuvieras en el Primer Año, y por supuesto, enseñarles mejor. * Stella: Si no me respetan, ¿cómo les voy a respetar yo? * Layla: Stella, si un profesor no respeta a los estudiantes, tendrán menos motivación para su materia, y eso, repercutiría en sus notas. * Tecna: La Stella que destruyó el laboratorio de Pociones en Primer Año ahora es la Stella que da clase de Pociones, y aun así, no veo cambios en su personalidad. * Stella: Tecna, estás muy exigente. ¡Me minas la moral! * Shady: Eso, Tecna, ya tiene la moral bastante minada. Quizá le vendría bien algo de disciplina. * Stella: ¿Disciplina yo? * Shady: Ven conmigo, profe. * Phyrnna: A que hay un final malo. * Musa: Me temo que sí. Gimnasio misterioso. Oscuridad y luces apagadas. * Stella: ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Enciende las luces, Shafy! * Shady: (Suspiro) Shady. Stella, tu actitud es un problema muy serio que nos afecta a todos y todas. Las antorchas se encienden. * Shady: Bienvenida... ¡Al Dojo Sombrío, el Gimnasio de castigo! * Stella: ¡¿Cómo, castigo?! * Shady: Estamos decepcionados contigo, profe. Nos has menospreciado, y eso no se hace. Sí, puede que te hayan abucheado, pero es culpa tuya, por no ser rival para mí. * Stella: ¡Cállate! * Shady: Stella, estás castigada por petición popular. Y el castigo es... * Stella: ... * Shady: ¡Secuaces sombríos! ¡Aplicad disciplina a Stella! Shady invoca cuervos y lagartos oscuros. * Stella: ¿Me tomas el pelo? * Shady: Espera, je, je, je, que ahora viene lo mejor. ¡Sombras de Plasma! Shady invoca tres Sombras de Plasma a su línea trasera. * Stella: ¡¡!! * Shady: Bienvenida al infierno, Stella. * Stella: ¡Que una alumna de Malfas me de lecciones de disciplina...! ¡Esto no lo permitiré! ¡Yo, Stella, Princesa del Reino Resplandeciente de Solaria, te plantaré cara! ¡Magic Winx! ¡Cosmix! Secuencia de transformación. Cosmix ver. Karaoke. * Stella: ¡Stella, Hada del Sol Brillante! * Shady: Un clásico. Una transformación pasada. * Stella: ¡No me subestimes! ¡Báculo de Solaria! ¡Tormenta solar! (Barre a los cuervos) ¿Qué puedes decir a esto? * Shady: Que hay cuervecitos de sobra. * Stella: ¿Eh? Los cuervos sobrantes atacan a Stella por sorpresa. * Stella: ¡Aaaaah! ¡Quítamelos! ¡Quítamelos! * Shady: Quítatelos tú, Stella. * Stella: ¡Esto lo pagarás caro! ¡Si salgo de esta, te...! Resto de las Winx en su junta. * Daphne: ¿Cómo le irá a Stella en el Dojo Sombrío? * Bloom: Yo creo que le irá mal. * Daphne: Algo me dice que Stella saldrá sin problemas de este castigo. * Musa: Shady ha creado el Dojo Sombrío con permiso del Director. Tiene unas excelentes dotes de mando. Ojalá pudiera usar inmediatamente el Obscurix. Despacho del Director * Cid: Espero que les guste. Mañana habrá otra cumbre sobre la excursión. Por el momento, no he recibido respuesta de Griffin ni de Saladino. Flashback * Griffin: ¿Una excursión... en la Tierra? * Cid: Exacto. Magos y Brujas, Hadas y Hados y Especialistas del Primer Año conocerán las culturas de la Tierra. * Saladino: No sé, no sé... Hay mucha hostilidad en ciertos lugares de la Tierra. Mucha maldad. * Cid: Gracias, Saladino. Estaré alerta sobre esos lugares. * Remus: La Tierra es el planeta de Morgana y también el planeta natal de Valtor. ¿Estás seguro de lo que propones? * Cid: ¡Por supuesto! La Tierra es rica en cultura y cada planeta del Universo Mágico se basa en una determinada cultura. Me recuerda una historia con mi amiga de copas, Nerea, que ama la cultura de Melodía. * Remus: Esa Nerea y su afición a los bolos... * Cid: Bueno, os ofrezco una excursión conjunta al planeta Tierra. ¿Aceptáis? * Griffin: Pensaremos la petición, Cid... * Saladino: Sí, la pensaremos y la reflexionaremos. * Griffin: La consultaré con mis estudiantes y los profesores. Fin del flashback. * Cid: ¿Aceptarán? (Silencio breve) Yo creo que sí. Dojo Sombrío. Stella está en un serio peligro. * Stella: ¡Aaaaah! * Shady: Vamos, Stella, vamos. Tú puedes vencer a mis "amigos". ¿No querrías sufrir heridas graves como las del otro día, hmmm? * Stella: ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Soy una Hada veterana y les puedo dar mil vueltas a tus sombras! * Shady: Cuánta chulería te tiras, Stella. Ese es tu punto débil: eres una infantil. Crees que estás en mi edad, pero eres más mayor. * Stella: ¡Otra con eso! ¡Cállateee! ¡Rayo solar! * Shady: Ira furor brevis est. El Rayo Solar no les hace nada a las Sombras de Plasma, y los secuaces de Shady hacen un ataque en la línea de frente. Mientras las Sombras de Plasma cargan su hálito. * Stella: ¡Malditas Sombras! (Es atacada por los lagartos y cuervos sombríos) ¡Gh! ¡Ah! ¡Ay! * Shady: Vanidad, arrogancia, infantilidad, los puntos débiles de una noble. * Stella: ¡Tú sigue! * Shady: Ju, ju, ju, ju. Yo digo la verdad. * Stella: ¡Fogonazo luminoso! (Su cuerpo se envuelve de luz y crea un fogonazo que barre a los secuaces sombríos) ¡Escudo de resplandor! (Se protege) Stella se protege, pero las Sombras de Plasma disparan a la vez su hálito. Al Escudo le sucede una iluminación poderosa que bloquea el hálito de las Sombras. * Shady: ¡Grrr! * Stella: ¿Qué rayos solares es esto? Me siento más poderosa... ¿Es... magia sagrada? ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! Secuencia de transformación de Stella. Suena "La Gracia del Holix" Ooooooh Oooooh Oooooooh ¡Holix! El camino luminoso La senda sagrada Combate la oscuridad con el resplandor del Holix Ooooooh, Oooooooh, Ooooooooooooh Siente el poder Vuela con brillo Sigue tus ideales con la luz del Holiiiiiix ¡Holix! ¡Lucha por tus convicciones! ¡Defiende la luz! ¡Lucha por tus seres queridos con el poder sacroooooo! ¡Holix! * Stella: ¡Stella, Hada del Sol Brillante! * Shady: ¡Oh, no! ¡Tú también con esa repugnante transformación! * Stella: ¿Cómo repugnante? Mira qué vestido más precioso. ¡Y las alas! ¡Son más brillantes que antes! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! * Shady: Ya sabía yo que ese aura iba a hacerte esto, Stella. * Stella: Excelente, magia luminosa para castigarte a ti, ¡Shazzy! * Shady: Shady... (Suspiro) Mientras tanto... * Daphne: Las Sombras de Plasma son demasiado para Stella. Quizá alguien venga a ayudarla. * Layla: ¡No! ¡Debe aprender disciplina! * Musa: Iré yo al Dojo Sombrío. Quiero asegurarme de que Stella cumple en serio el castigo. * Bloom: ¿Musa? * Musa: Esta vez se acabó. Stella no ha madurado en los últimos años. No me vale conque salga y nos diga que "he aprendido la lección" ni "lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar". ¡De hoy no pasa, esta vez sí que no! * Tecna: ¿Qué te pasa últimamente, Musa? * Musa: Desde que estoy en la senda de la oscuridad, me siento... más valiente, más decidida... * Bloom: El Obscurix... * Flora: Con el Obscurix, parece Griselda. Dojo Sombrío. Stella remonta con el poder del Holix. * Stella: ¡Lluvia luminosa! Stella destruye las Sombras de Plasma. * Shady: Se suponía que esto era un castigo, no un entrenamiento. * Stella: Oye, Hada oscura, me gusta la idea del Dojo Sombrío. Me has ayudado a obtener esta transformación. * Shady: La Esna Divina, Stella. Tu afinidad a la luz y el sol te ha dado la adaptación al poder del Holix. En el momento en el que las Sombras te atacaron, empezaste a manifestar tu verdadero poder. * Stella: ¡Jo, cuánto poder! ¡Ahora te derrotaré como Daphne te derrotó! Y Musa entra con ímpetu en el Dojo. * Musa: ¡Stella! * Stella: ¿Musa? * Musa: ¡Shady! * Shady: Hola, Musa. * Musa: ¿Qué es esto? Se supone que el Dojo Sombrío es un aula de castigo, de disciplina. * Stella: La Hada oscura ha ajustado un nivel muy bajo de dificultad. Sus amiguitos de sombra no sirven contra la magia blanca del Holix. * Musa: Espera... ¿Eso es Holix? * Stella: Este Dojo es más campo de entrenamiento que aula de castigo, Musa. * Musa: Lo sabía. No has vivido el castigo merecido. (Muestra su aura oscura) Shady, tú y yo aumentaremos la dificultad. ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! (Su aura oscura se intensifica) Secuencia de transformación de Musa. Suena "Sensación Obscurix" Obscurix... Obscurix... Obscurix... Obscurix... Obscurix... Obscurix... El poder de la oscuridad me inunda, me excita, me estimula... (Oscuridad...) Siente la oscuridad en tu cuerpo Uoooooooooh (Uooooooooooh) ¡Obscurix! Domina tu poder, controla las sombras, evita el mal (Sombras...) Lucha contra el mal, con la oscuridad Derrota a los malvados con el poder sombrío del ¡Obscuriiiiiiiiix! * Musa: ¡Musa, Hada de la Música! * Shady: ¡Por las Torres de loto! * Stella: ¿Musa? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldita Hada oscura! * Shady: Sabía que mi poder iba a hacer estragos, pero no de esta forma. * Musa: Shady, tenemos que castigar a Stella. * Shady: ¿Nosotras las dos? No lo veo claro. * Musa: ¡Shady! * Shady: Está bien. (Suspiro) * Stella: ¿Dos contra una? Será un combate de luz y oscuridad, un clásico. * Musa: ¡Prepárate, Stella! ¡Este es mi nuevo poder! ¡Pesadilla Sonora! (Hace un palmeo con el que crea un pulso sonoro que aturde a Stella) * Stella: ¡Aaaaaay! ¡Qué sonido más horrible! ¡Luz solar! (Fulgor que rompe el ataque de Musa) No está mal, Musa. No está mal. * Shady: ¡Ahora voy yo! ¡Ola de hojas! * Stella: ¡Escudo Sirius! (Se protege) * Shady: ¡Rompemagia! (Rompe el Escudo Sirius) * Musa: ¡Armonía infernal! * Stella: ¡Aaaaaay! * Shady: (Teletransporte detrás de Stella) ¡Ola de hojas! * Stella: ¡Gaaaaah! * Musa: ¿Ya has aprendido la lección esta vez? ¿O seguiremos intensificando la dificultad, Stella? * Shady: ¡Vamos, Stella! ¡Todo saldrá bien al final! * Stella: Musa, yo te tenía por una compañera, una amiga... Luchábamos contra la oscuridad... Y ahora, te has vuelto oscuridad. ¡Y todo por culpa de la Hada oscura! * Musa: Sí, gracias a Shady, he concluido que la senda de las Artes Oscuras también es importante para luchar contra el mal. Oscuridad contra oscuridad. Holix y Obscurix podrían hacer alianza para derrotar a Hécate y las Trix, ¿no lo crees conveniente? * Stella: Obscurix y Holix. Déjame pensar... ¡No! ¡Que luz se conjunte con oscuridad es una aberración! ¡No te reconozco, Musa! ¡No eres la misma desde que llegó Shady! * Musa: Lo siento, Stella, si tu mentalidad pueril no se interpusiera en nuestro camino, lo entenderías perfectamente. * Shady: Es Stella, Musa. No sabe aceptar los cambios del Winx Club. * Stella: ¡Tus malditos cambios han segmentado toda Alfea, maldita y grimosa Hada! ¡Has alterado la convivencia de las Hadas y los Hados con tus "ideas"! ¡Esto te va a costar la pena máxima! ¡Aaaaaaaaah! (Cargando energía luminosa que se expande) * Shady: ¡¡!! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Tanto poder luminoso me da asco! (Asqueada) * Musa: ¿Stella? * Stella: ¡Blockbuster Holix! ¡Quásar Divino Holix! Stella brilla con intensidad y crea un fulgor intenso lleno de luz. * Shady: ¡Aaaaaargh! * Musa: ¡No! Musa y Shady, las dos Hadas oscuras no aguantan el Blockbuster Holix. * Shady: Maldita luz. * Stella: ¡Cuánto poder! Yo, Stella, la Princesa del Reino luminoso de Solaria, me siento como una Deidad. ¿Acaso creíais que vuestro poder oscuro me iba a suponer un castigo? * Musa: ¡Oh, no! ¡Presiento lo peor! Las Winx y Phyrnna bajan al Dojo. * Bloom: ¿Stella estará bien? * Daphne: A eso hemos venido. A ver si está bien y ha aprendido la lección. * Tecna: Bien, aquí está el Dojo y están Stella, Musa y Shady. Y entran ante un escenario destrozado. Suena una soundtrack de Phyrnna. * Winx y Phyrnna: ¡Oh! * Stella: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! (Risa presumida) ¡Con el poder del Holix, dominaré todo! ¿Eh? (Dolor corporal) ¡¡!! * Musa: Stella ha perdido el control de su poder. El Holix es tan peligroso como el Obscurix, y el exceso de poder hace que sus músculos se resientan de ello. * Shady: ¡Stella, para! * Stella: Je, je, je, je... (Dolorida) No pienso parar. La magia sagrada del Holix es la oportunidad perfecta para ser la Hada más bella y poderosa del Universo Mágico. Gh... * Shady: (Sollozos) Stella, ¿por qué no me escuchas? Este poder te está volviendo loca y te está haciendo mucho daño. ¡Para de una vez! * Musa: Maldita sea. No me queda otra que detenerla. Blockbuster, ¿eh? * Bloom: Lo que se le ocurre a Stella para huir de su castigo correspondiente. Dime, hermanita. * Daphne: ¿Qué, Bloom? * Bloom: ¿Tenías predicho que Stella aprovecharía tu Esna Divina para hacerse Holix? * Daphne: He de asumirlo: Sí. Stella es la Hada del Sol y la Luna de Solaria, y está muy asociada a la luz y lo sacro. * Bloom: ¡Pero Daphne! ¡Mira las consecuencias! * Daphne: Lo siento, Bloom. Sospeché desde el principio los lazos de amistad entre Shady y Musa. Las Trix han desencadenado estos eventos. * Bloom: Aaaaaaaay... * Musa: Shady, Stella, chicas, Phyrnna, perdonadme por esto. (Suspiro y lágrimas de tristeza) (Se envuelve en un aura oscura muy intensa) * Shady: ¡Musa! ¡Tú también no! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas! * Musa: ¡Blockbuster Obscurix! ¡¡Canto mortal!! Musa invoca notas oscuras que chispean y cargan oscuridad. * Musa: ¡Aaaaaaaaah! * Stella: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Escudo Sirius! * Tecna: ¿Musa? * Chicas: ¡Musa! * Shady: ¡Musaaaaaaa! Termina la soundtrack. Las notas del Blockbuster Obscurix de Musa destrozan la defensa de Stella e impactan contra ella una en una, ante... * Musa: ¡¡!! (Dolor muscular) ¡Aaaaaaah! ...el exceso de poder que le causa resentimiento muscular. * Shady: (Llora) ¡Musa! ¡No tenías que haber hecho eso! ¡Ya estaba herida! * Musa: Aaaah... aaah... aah... * Stella: Aaaaaayyy... * Bloom: Lo veo, pero no lo creo. Conque esto es un Blockbuster. * Daphne: El Blockbuster es el hechizo más poderoso y peligroso de las Hadas. * Bloom: ¿Qué quieres decir? * Daphne: Es un hechizo prohibido que es muy peligroso para Hadas con el nivel de poder insuficiente... * Shady: ...y de usarlo, acarrea problemas severos para la Hada. Si lo sigue usando, causará: dolor muscular y fiebre, lo siguiente: fuertes espasmos e inestabilidad mágica, después: hemorragia interna y convulsiones, y al final... la muerte. El uso de ese poder supone un esfuerzo desmedido para el cuerpo, el alma y la mente. * Daphne: ¡Eh! ¡Estos conocimientos son muy avanzados para una joven estudiante de Primer Año! ¿Cómo sabes lo del Blockbuster? * Shady: El Profesor Avalon también me enseñó estas cosas del Blockbuster. * Daphne: ... * Shady: Bueno, Stella. ¿Ya has aprendido la lección? * Stella: Grrr... Esto no quedará así. La próxima vez, me haré más poderosa y dominaré el Blockbuster ese sin que me de todo eso que has dicho, Shady. * Shady: Al menos, ha pronunciado bien mi nombre. * Musa: Shady... * Shady: ... * Musa: Lo siento mucho. Perdió el control, y tenía que detenerla. Perdóname. * Shady: El perdón es concedido. Porras. * Daphne: Somos profesoras, Shady. Y al ser profesoras, se nos concede el acceso a estos conocimientos avanzados. * Stella: (Dolorida) Brrr... (Apretón) Mejor será que me vaya inmediatamente al cuarto de baño. ¡Ay! No puedo ir así. En esta situación, se me va a escapar. (Apretón mayor) * Bloom: ¡Stella! * Stella: Llévame en brazos, Bloom. * Bloom: ¡Aúuuupa! Bloom lleva a Stella. * Shady: Pobre Princesa. Necesita unas vacaciones. Por el camino... * Bloom: ¿A qué ha venido ese acto de locura, Stella? * Stella: Bloom, estaba en una situación desesperada. Shady y Musa me hacían demasiado daño y entonces, me transformé en Holix. * Bloom: Esta Daphne... * Stella: Más rápido, Bloom... No me puedo aguantar más... * Fred: ¡Profe Bloom! ¿Qué le ha pasado a Stella? * Bloom: Ya hablaremos, hermanos Fred y George. Ahora, ¡ayudadme con ella! * George: ¿Y por qué lo haríamos? * Bloom: ¡Está molida del castigo que vosotros habéis votado! ¡Ahora tenéis que ayudarla! ¡Quiere ir al baño! * Fred: ¿Y si nos insulta otra vez? La de veces que nos llama "niñatos". * Stella: No lo haré. Siento haberme comportado de forma infantil con vosotros. * George: ¡¡!! * Fred: ¡George! * George: ¿Sabes qué significa esto? * Fred: ¡Que Stella ha aprendido la lección! * Fred y George: ¡Viva! ¡Hurra! * Bloom: ¡Ehem! * George: ¡Sí, profesoras! Fred y George se suman a Bloom para aúpar a Stella y llevarla al baño. * Bloom: Em... El servicio de chicas. No podéis pasar. * Fred y George: ¡No, Bloom! Y Bloom la sitúa en un water. * Stella: Bájame los pantalones... * Bloom: ... Y Bloom lo hace, y Stella se sienta. * Stella: Con este dolor, si seguía aguantándome, iba a mojarme los pantalones. (Aliviándose) Aaaaaah... Qué gusto... * Bloom: Se nota que has aguantado demasiado... * Stella: Bloom, he sido una mala profesora estos días. A partir de hoy, soportaré a los pesados de estudiantes... * Bloom: ¡Stella! * Stella: Soportaré a los estudiantes. * Bloom: Así me gusta. Debes subir el listón. Ahora mismo tu valoración es la peor. Recuerda: ten paciencia, hazte respetar y prepara lo que vayas a enseñar. Eres Profesora de Pociones. No será difícil. * Stella: Menuda asignatura me ha designado Faragonda. Pociones, mi asignatura menos preferida. Yo preferiría dar Metamorfología. * Bloom: Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Stella. Recuerda: ¡Todo se puede! * Stella: Bueno, ya está. Ahora me has de llevar a mi habitación. Quiero descansar a tope. * Bloom: (Sube los pantalones a Stella) ¡Aúuuuupa! (Ahora lleva a Stella en brazos) Habitación de Shady y Stella. * Stella: Aaaah. Por fin un descanso merecido. * Shady: Hola, Stella. * Stella: ¡Shady! ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¡Quiero descansar! * Shady: Yo quiero presentar peticiones de perdón por mi comportamiento contigo. * Stella: ¡No, Shady, no! El perdón lo pido yo a ti y a tus compañeros. Me tomé mal los insultos y no estoy acostumbrada a ser profesora. * Shady: A ver, Stella, mi discurso fue el desencadenante de estos eventos. * Stella: Ahora que tengo el Holix, lo de "obsoleta" queda sin efecto. * Shady: Así me gusta. Oye, Stella. ¿Quieres jugar? * Stella: ¡Te he dicho que estoy descansando! * Shady: No jugar a deportes. Jugar a los videojuegos. (Trae una TV y una PlayStation) Videojuegos terrestres. Tengo Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Gradius Gaiden, Final Fantasy VIII, Suikoden, Metal Gear Solid, los Mega Man X4, X5 y X6, y... * Stella: Eh, más despacio, friqui. Ya oí hablar de estos juegos terrestres, y el que más me gusta es: ¡Final Fantasy VIII! Por cierto, ¿por qué esta consola? ¿No ves que hay generaciones nuevas? * Shady: ¿Nuevas generaciones? Oh, por favor. A mí me gusta lo clásico. Estas generaciones ya no son lo que eran. * Tecna: Stella, ¿cómo te encuentras? ... ¡Oh! ¡Una consola terrestre! ¡Es una vieja gloria de las consolas! ¡La PlayStation 1! * Shady: La conservo desde niña. Y los videojuegos son fetén. Los de Konami me suenan de algo vinculado con vosotras. Y por cierto, tengo la PlayStation 2 y la 3 en Terreous. Quizá un día de estos las traiga, pero no sé si Griselda se lo tomará bien... * Tecna: Interesante esa tecnología primigenia. * Shady: Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Musa? * Tecna: Todavía está con daños graves en los músculos y con 40 Grados de temperatura. * Stella: Demasiado técnica, Tecna. * Shady: Solo hay dos mandos. Si queréis jugar tú y Stella, Gradius Gaiden es fetén. * Tecna: Gradius, otra maravilla terrestre. ¿Una partida? * Stella: Es la primera vez que juego a este juego. * Tecna: Shady, cada vez nos vienes con nuevas sorpresas. * Shady: Bueno, os dejo jugar. (Le vibra el móvil) Anda, es Axel. Habíamos quedado en la Ciudad Magix. Bueno, hasta pronto, profesoras jugadoras. * Tecna: Start! Yo escojo Vic Viper, mi mayor favorito. * Stella: Yo a ese... Jade Knight. ¿Quién hará la mayor puntuación? Empiezan a jugar a Gradius Gaiden. Escenario 1. Nada más empezar, Stella ha perdido una vida. * Stella: ¡Rayos! * Tecna: A ver, Stella. Te enseñaré a controlar esto. Pulsa Cuadrado para disparo automático, y Círculo para activar una mejora que te indica en esa barra de abajo. Maneja el L3 para controlar la nave. Palacio de Hécate. Las Trix y la Deidad están en el jacuzzi, de copas. * Hécate: Alfea es una fortaleza de hierro con esos centinelas. Mi ejército podría perder ante una hipotética batalla. * Icy: Desde que llegó esa Shady, se han reforzado mucho. * Darcy: ¡Esa niñata! ¡Tiene magia oscura y está en las Winx! ¡Esto es una aberración! * Hécate: Tranquilas, Brujas. Esa Hada podría ser una valiosa aliada. * Stormy: ¿Cómo, aliada? * Icy: Suponemos que estás de broma, ¿no, Hécate? * Hécate: Cuando hablo de un plan, hablo en serio. La Hada oscura está en la Ciudad Magix. Habrá que convencerla de que mi causa es benigna. Solo necesitamos fingir que soy una filántropa, y vosotras, mis negociadoras. * Stormy: ¿Tenemos que negociar con la niñata para que se nos pase a nuestro bando? * Hécate: Exacto. Y os diré los pasos a seguir para que el plan salga a la perfección. Oeste de Ciudad Magix. Shady va con chándal y gafas de sol. * Shady: Una ciudad preciosa. Ahora iré a la cafetería favorita de los estudiantes de Torre de Nubes. En el este de la ciudad. * Axel: ¿En El Aquelarre? Pero si es territorio de magos y brujas de Torre de Nubes. ¿En qué piensa Shady? * Brandon: Ah, hola, Axel. ¿Vas a por todas? * Axel: ¡Don Brandon! * Brandon: Shady es una chica muy difícil y muy envuelta en misterio. Un consejo de novio: pregúntale por sus gustos y expón los tuyos. Pero no pierdas el control. * Axel: Gracias, Don Brandon. Shady y Axel se cruzan en El Aquelarre y chocan entre sí. * Shady: ¡Ay! ¡Ten cuidado adónde miras...! ¡Axel! * Axel: ¡Shady! * Shady: Justo a tiempo. Qué, ¿entramos? * Axel: ¿Estás loca? ¡Hay magos y brujas de... * Shady: Sí, lo sé. ¿Entramos? * Axel: S-s-s-sí. Axel y Shady entran en El Aquelarre. * Shady: En esa mesa (norte) nos vamos a sentar. * Axel: Por cierto, Shady, eeeh... ¿Qué vamos a tomar? * Shady: ¡Lo que queramos los dos, cada uno lo suyo, idiota! * Nikolai: ¿Qué van a tomar los señores? * Shady: Yo voy a tomar una Dragon Power. * Axel: Yo... yo... * Shady: ¿Qué, Axel? * Axel: Yo... ¡Tomaré un descafeinado de sobre! * Nikolai: Da. Marchado una Dragon Power y un descafeinado. * Shady: ¿A qué ha venido eso, Axel? * Axel: Yo pedí lo que quería. * Shady: Normalmente se pide con control y sin dar tanto el cante. * Axel: Oh, no. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tengo que caerle bien. Al fin y al cabo, se ha interesado en mí. * Shady: Bueno, Axel, cuéntame sobre ti. * Axel: Me has tirado de la lengua. Pues yo... "Brandon: Pregúntale por sus gustos y expón los tuyos, pero no pierdas el control." Pues, yo he empezado con buen pi-pi-pi-pie en F-f-f-fuente Roja. * Shady: ¿Estás tartaja? Habla sin dificultades, Axel. * Axel: ¡¡!! ¡Oh, no! ¡Me estoy poniendo nervioso! Ten calma, Axel. Esta chica es tu primer romance. * Anna: ¿Quién me desafía a una partida de Cartas (Triple Triad)? Tengo una baraja fuerte y al poderoso Rey Sky de Eraklyon. ¡Las apuestas están tiradas! * Shady: Oh, no. Otra payasa con las Cartas. * Magos y Brujas: ¡Oh! * Mandy: ¡Oh, no! ¡Ha insultado a Anna! * Anna: ¿Me estás desafiando, chiquilla? ¿A mí, Anna, la campeona de Cartas de Torre de Nubes? * Shady: Me aburro. Risas de los magos y las brujas. * Anna: (Enfadada) ¡Grrr! ¡Lamentarás haber nacido! * Shady: En fin. Axel, anímame en este duelo. * Axel: ¡S-s-s-sí! Norte de Ciudad Magix. Las Trix están disfrazadas de negociadoras. * Icy: Puedo rastrear su aura oscura. * Darcy: Esa aura me suena de algo... Algo familiar. * Stormy: Ahora no hablemos de auras y sigámosla. ¿Recordáis los nombres? * Icy: ¡Sí! ¡Yo soy Inverna, la negociadora templada! * Darcy: Yo, Dizzy, la introvertida relatora. * Stormy: Y yo era Sirocona, la ojeadora impetuosa. De vuelta a El Aquelarre. El tablero de las Cartas ya está listo. * Shady: Esta es mi baraja. Prepárate para llevarte un chasco. * Anna: Tu chulería me pone enferma, chiquilla. * Dragunov: Dicen que Anna lleva una racha de 999 victorias, que nunca ha perdido a las Cartas desde la niñez. Si gana, hará historia con la victoria nº 1000. Por eso es la favorita en las apuestas. * Nikolai: ¡Por Malfas! ¡Esto se pone interesante! * Shady: Gracias por la bebida. Ahora prepara un cubo para las lágrimas de esta payasa. * Anna: ¡Cállateee! * Axel: Shady, ¿por qué le faltas al respeto? * Shady: Aprovecho su punto débil: es susceptible y presumida. Se confía demasiado. Ahora mira y tómate el descafeinado. * Anna: ¿Ese es tu novio? Hija, qué gustos más raros tienes. * Shady: Es un joven novato, y le haré un experto. Ojalá me entendieras. ¡Venga, que comience el duelo! Anna ya saca su primera carta: El Monstruo. Arriba 8, abajo 1, izquierda 7, derecha 3. 3C. * Anna: A ver cómo superas esto. * Shady: ¡Huargo! ¡3B! (Huargo. Arriba 2, abajo 2, izquierda 6, derecha 9. Derrota a El Monstruo) ¡Je! 6-4 * Anna: ¡Valiente idiota! ¡Tritón voraz! ¡2B! (Tritón voraz. Arriba 3, abajo 7, izquierda 6, derecha 4) 5-5 * Axel: Qué momento de tensión... ¡Vamos, Shady! ¡Derrótala! Fuera de El Aquellarre, las Trix se ponen en posición. * Icy: Recordad. Cuando salga, la trataremos de convencer. * Darcy: ¿Y si nos descubre? * Icy: Al ataque. Shady y Anna. * Shady: Esto se pone interesante. ¡Adelante! ¡Soldado de hielo! ¡2A! (Soldado de hielo. Arriba 1, abajo 4, izquierda 3, derecha, 7) 6-4 * Anna: ¡Caballero del búho! ¡1A! (Caballero del búho. Arriba 3, abajo 3, izquierda 5, derecha 9) 5-5 * Shady: ... * Anna: A ver qué más se te ocurre. * Shady: ... ¡Murciélago! 1C. (Murciélago. Arriba 1, abajo 5, izquierda 4, derecha 1) * Anna: Tonta. Has usado la Carta más débil. Ahora voy a sacar al Rey Sky. 1B. (Sky. Arriba 3, abajo 7, izquierda 4, derecha A) 4-6 * Axel: ¡Oh, no! ¡Shady va a perder! * Anna: Piensa, hadita. Piensa. * Shady: Saco la Carta de Valtor. * Magos y brujas, Nikolai y Axel: ¡Oh! * Nikolai: ¿La Carta de Valtor? ¡Es una carta muy poderosa! * Shady: ¡2C! (Valtor. Arriba 6, abajo 4, izquierda, A, derecha, 8) * Anna: ¡Nooooooo! 6-4 * Anna: ... * Shady: Vamos, Annita. ¿Cuál es tu última carta? * Anna: No me puedo creer esto. Aracnoide. 3A. (Aracnoide. Arriba 2, abajo 9, izquierda 5, derecha 7) 6-4. ¡Shady ha ganado! Los clientes, Nikolai y Axel aplauden la partida. * Shady: Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien acabase con tu racha. (Bebe su Dragon Power) ¡Ah! Y me quedo con tu Carta de Sky. * Anna: (Sollozos) Una... novata... me ha vencido... * Shady: De novata nada. Soy intermedia en esto de las Cartas. Esta Carta de Valtor se las trae todas. Esta no la tenías prevista. Nikolai, el cubo. * Anna: (Llora) * Shady: ¿Quién apostó por mí? * Axel: ¡Yo! * Shady: Una a treinta. Todo para mi novio. * Axel: ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! * Dragunov: Shady, tú y tu... novio tenéis mucha suerte. Los que apostaron por Anna le dieron su dinero apostado a Axel. Lucius le lanza una mirada aviesa a Shady. * Dragunov: Para una victoria nº 1000 que podías tener, y va ella y te rompe toda una racha, Anna. * Drake: Una hadita de Alfea derrota a nuestra campeona. No me lo puedo creer. * Axel: ¿En qué puedo invertir todo este dinero? * Shady: ¡En algo para mí! ¡Soy tu novia! Se supone que me has de regalar algo, ¿no? * Axel: S-sí. * Shady: Me tienes que sorprender. * Axel: V-vale. Al salir de El Aquelarre. * Shady y Axel: ? * Icy (Inverna): ¡Saludos! * Shady: Eh... ¿quienes son ustedes? * Darcy (Dizzy): Somos Inverna, Dizzy y Sirocona, de IDS Asociadas, el trío de las mejores negociadoras de la Dimensión Mágica. * Stormy (Sirocona): Y queremos hacerte una oferta irresistible. * Shady: Desembuchen, no me hagan perder el tiempo. * Axel: ¿De qué oferta se tratará? * Icy: Te vamos a ofrecer una estancia de tres meses en un elegante palacio. * Shady: Ehem... * Stormy: Tiene nueve habitaciones, cuatro cuartos de baño, campo de entrenamiento, mueble-bar, jacuzzi, una sala de estar muy grande y no puede faltar... * Darcy: ¡Una piscina colosal! * Axel: ¡Anda! ¡Podría ser una oferta irresistible! ¿Aceptas? * Shady: Axel, ven conmigo. Analizaremos la oferta. * Icy: ¡Bien! Cuando vaya al palacio, se encontrará con una "visitante inesperada"... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! * Trix: ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! * Axel: ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptamos la oferta? Se hablan en bajito. * Shady: Axel, nada de oferta. Es una trampa de las Trix. * Axel: ¿Las Trix? ¿Las tres malvadas Brujas? Pero si son tres negociadoras convincentes. * Shady: ¡Que me conozco sus auras oscuras! ¡Esas tres malvadas, de negociadoras nada! ¡Pretenden llevarme a su jefa, Hécate! * Axel: ¿Quién es Hécate? * Shady: Es la Deidad de los Portales, y una fugada de la Prisión Ceres. * Axel: Pues nada de palacio, ¿eh? * Shady: Acertaste. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer... Shady vuelve con "IDS". * Shady: Bien. Acepto. * Icy: ¡Excelente! Bien, ahora echa unas firmas en este contrato. * Shady: Eh, esperad. ¿Y si la firma la hacemos fuera de la vista ajena? * Icy: ¡Oh! Muy bien. (En bajito a sus hermanas) Hermanitas, ¿cómo veis la idea de Shady? * Darcy: (En bajito) Buena. Así ninguna hadita de Alfea nos detectará. Shady e "IDS" se dirigen a un callejón. * Icy: Bueno, firma el maldito contrato. ¡No tenemos todo el día! * Shady: Pensándolo mejor, no firmaré el contrato. * Icy: ¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡Pero si dijiste que sí! ¿En qué quedamos? * Shady: Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirme ese palacio, Inverna, Dizzy y Sirocona... o debería decir... ¡Icy, Darcy y Stormy! Lamento deciros que puedo identificar vuestras malignas auras, y que ahora mismo estáis en peligro. ¡Magic Winx! ¡Obscurix! Secuencia de transformación de Shady. El poder de la oscuridad me inunda, me excita, me estimula... (Oscuridad...) Lucha contra el mal, con la oscuridad Derrota a los malvados con el poder sombrío del ¡Obscuriiiiiiiiix! * Shady: ¡Shady, Hada de la Oscuridad! * Icy: ¡¡!! ¡Maldita niñata! ¡Unos disfraces que nos habían salido bien trabajados! ¡Bien, hermanitas! ¡Plan B: al ataque! * Darcy y Stormy: ¡Vamos allá! Mientras tanto, Stella y Tecna... * Tecna: Y por eso, la ruta de abajo del Escenario 2 es mejor, por el jefe. * Stella: Tecna. Demasiado técnica. * Griselda: ¡Stella! ¡Tecna! ¿Qué representa esto? ¡Estáis jugando! * Stella: ¡Encargada de disciplina Griselda! * Tecna: Sí, estábamos jugando a un clásico de la Tierra. * Griselda: Y ahora me tenéis que dar una exacta explicación de esto. * Stella: Yo se lo explicaré. Shady me ha mandado al Dojo Sombrío, descubrí el Holix, Musa el Obscurix, tuvimos una batalla muy salvaje, usamos nuestros Blockbusters y... * Griselda: ¡¿Blockbusters?! * Stella: Y nos han dejado así de molidas. * Griselda: ¿Y esa consola? * Tecna: Una PlayStation 1 de la Tierra, propiedad de Shady. Tiene un valor legendario en Zenith. * Griselda: Esta Shady... A propósito, el Director os convoca. Quiere hablaros de otra "novedad". * Stella: Oh, no, ¡otra reforma en los gimnasios no, por favor! * Griselda: No habla de esa novedad. Os habla de una "novedad" de verdad. * Stella: ¿Dónde debe de estar Shady? * Tecna: Dijo que iría a la Ciudad Magix. Las Winx se juntan, con la ausencia de Shady. * Bloom: Así que Shady está en la Ciudad Magix. * Stella: Y dijo que quedaba con un tal Axel. * Bloom: Axel es uno de los nuevos Especialistas. Sky dice que es un joven primerizo en la materia. * Stella: Y a todo esto, Shady y el tal Axel no pegan nada. * Tecna: Trataré de localizar a Shady. (Usa su móvil para indicar la situación actual de Shady) Está en un callejón sin salida. * Roxy: ¿Qué debe de estar haciendo Shady? * Musa: Tengo un mal presentimiento. * Bloom: Necesitamos a esta chica. Es una de nosotras, y no la debemos dejar tirada. ¡Es una Winx! * Daphne: ¡Sí! ¡Shady es una de las Winx! ¡Es una de nuestras alumnas! * Stella: Yo iré a donde está ella. * Musa: ¡No! ¡Iré yo! * Stella: ¿Qué? * Musa: Shady es una Hada valiosa, y yo me encargaré de que ella esté bien. * Stella: Vaya, ahora esa amistad de manga ha evolucionado a interés enfermizo. Porque ambas sois de Malfas y sois Obscurix. ¡Pues yo dije que iré por ella! ¡Es una estudiante valiosa para Alfea! * Musa: (Sarcástica) Ooh, palabras de una profesora inútil que no hizo más que quejarse de los estudiantes en sus primeros días de impartir clase, y que ahora, por un capricho, se interesa por ella. * Stella: ¡Ooooh! * Bloom: ¡Musa! ¡Stella! * Layla: ¿Qué Selkies les pasa? * Stella: ¡Para tu información, Musa, yo he decidido ser una nueva persona para nuestros queridos estudiantes! ¡El Dojo Sombrío me ha cambiado! * Musa: ¡Sí, a peor! ¡El Holix te ha corrompido! * Stella: (Invoca su Báculo Solaria y golpea a Musa) * Musa: ¡Ay! * Stella: ¡Mira, puedo soportar muchos insultos, pero que me llames corrupta, eso nunca! Layla y Tecna separan a las dos Hadas. * Layla: ¡Alto el fuego! * Tecna: ¿A qué ha venido esa muestra de hostilidad mutua? * Stella: ¡Y ándate con cuidado, que soy la Princesa de Solaria! * Musa: ¡Tu actitud es impropia de una Princesa! * Tecna: ¡Ya vale, chicas! * Layla: Volved a vuestras habitaciones. Os tranquilizaréis. Stella y Musa se van con enfado. * Flora: (Llora) * Roxy: ¿Qué ha pasado, Flora? * Flora: ¿Por qué se pelean todos? Primero los estudiantes, y ahora ellas. ¡Hay demasiada discordia! (Llora) * Layla: Tranquila, Flora. Ya ha pasado. * Bloom: ¡Maldito Sistema de Casas y malditas transformaciones! ¡Están destrozando la convivencia en Alfea! * Daphne: Tendremos que investigar sobre esas dos transformaciones que han polarizado a Musa y Stella. * Bloom: Bueno, yo, Daphne y Tecna iremos a Ciudad Magix, a donde está Shady. * Tecna: Con el GPS de mi móvil, sabremos dónde está Shady. * Daphne: Démonos prisa. El Director Phalanx no tiene la paciencia ilimitada. * Bloom: Bien, iremos a por ella. ¡Magix Winx! * Bloom y Tecna: ¡Cosmix! Secuencia de transformación de Tecna y Bloom. "Cosmix" ver. Karaoke. *Bloom: ¡Bloom, Hada del Fuego del Dragón! *Tecna: ¡Tecna, Hada de la Tecnología! *Daphne: ¡Holix! Secuencia de transformación de Daphne. "La gracia de Holix" abreviada. El camino luminoso La senda sagrada Combate la oscuridad con el resplandor del Holix Ooooooh, Oooooooh, Ooooooooooooh ¡Lucha por tus convicciones! ¡Defiende la luz! ¡Lucha por tus seres queridos con el poder sacroooooo! ¡Holix! *Daphne: ¡Daphne, Ninfa de Domino y Hada de la Luz! Ciudad Magix. Las Winx se dirigen volando al lugar de Shady. *Tecna: Shady está en... ¡un callejón! ¡Y hay tres presencias malignas! *Bloom: ¡Las Trix! ¡Vamos, rápido! *Daphne: ¿Qué querrán esas tres pesadas de Shady? Callejón sin salida. Shady contra las Trix. *Darcy: Estás sola. Esta vez, tus Sombras de Plasma no podrán con nuestro Pingüino Emperador. *Shady: ¿Que estoy sola? Ahora veréis, brujitas. (Dispara un proyectil oscuro) *Darcy: ¿Eh? En la azotea, están Axel y un grupo de Especialistas jóvenes, con un mangonel que tiene vigas. *Axel: La señal. ¡Vamos! *Brandon: Vaya idea de bombero tiene tu novia, ¿eh, Axel? *Axel: ¡Brandon! La idea de Shady consiste en activar este mangonel, que lanzará vigas contra las Trix. *Timmy: Axel, esta idea no creo que funcione. Se trata de las Trix. Son muy poderosas. *Axel: Mirad y contemplad. (Corta a cuerda del mangonel con su hacha, y lanza las vigas) ¡Toma! *Shady: No, no estoy sola. *Stormy: Hermanas, ¿qué es eso que se nos cae encima? *Icy: ¡Vigas! *Stormy: ¡Cuidado! Todas las vigas caen apiladas contra las Trix y las atrapan. *Trix: ¡Aaaaaaah! *Shady: ¡Monolito sombrío! (Atrapa a las Trix con monolitos) *Icy: ¡Aliento gélido! (Detrás de Shady, le ataca por sorpresa) *Shady: ¡¡!! Detrás de Shady, las Trix. *Icy: ¿Por qué nos íbamos a dejar engañar por un truco tan fácil de sortear? *Stormy: La próxima vez, hadita, prepara algo menos predecible. *Shady: Sabía que iba a pasar esto, hin, hin, hin. *Axel: ¡Compañeros, abrid fuego! Los Especialistas disparan con sus arcos a las tres brujas. *Icy: ¡Rayos! *Shady: Eso sí era impredecible, chicas. ¡Sombras de Plasma! Las Sombras atrapan a las Trix. *Icy: ¡Malditas criaturas! ¡Otra vez no! *Shady: Ahora, ¿cómo vais a salir de esta? *Darcy: ¡Con nuestra Convergencia, niñata! *Icy: Venga, hermanas. Triángulo Letal. Las Trix vuelan más alto, forman un triángulo y cargan su magia unida. *Shady: ¿Eh? Su poder se intensifica... ¡Oh, no! *Axel: Oh, oh. *Trix: ¡Triángulo Letal! Magia oscura concentrada lanzaron las brujas Trix. *Shady: ¡Tragadisparos! El ataque ha roto el hechizo de Shady y la alcanza. Impacta en el área de las Sombras de Plasma, estalla y las destruye. *Bloom: ¿Y esa explosión? *Daphne: Shady... *Tecna: Qué terrible sospecha. *Axel: Oh, no. Shady no ha podido aguantar este ataque. *Icy: Vaya, los Especialistas. Gracias por la sesión de tiro con arco, pero no va con nosotras. *Brandon: ¡Malditas! ¡¿Por qué no os vais de paseo un rato?! *Timmy: Ojalá estuvieran las Winx. *Icy: No sois los únicos en llevar armas. ¡Pistolas! (Pose de Bayonetta) *Stormy: (Saca sus cuchillos de rayo) ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! *Darcy: ¡Este es nuestro nuevo poder! (Saca su látigo de cola de escorpión) *Nadia: ¡Brrr! ¡Como Especialistas, tenemos un mal comienzo! *Icy: ¡Andanada gélida! (Ametralla a los Especialistas) *Axel: ¡Nooo! *Stormy: Tú debes de ser la compañía de Shady. Tú estás detrás de esa artimaña. ¡Tajo de trueno! (Derriba a Axel con sus cuchillos) *Timmy: ¡Ghh! (Dispara a Darcy, que bloquea los proyectiles) *Darcy: Vaya, vaya. Los he visto mejores, pero tú eres muy débil. (Estira la cuerda de su látigo) *Timmy: (Retrocede y dispara al azar sin hacerle daño a Darcy) ¡Largo, largo, largo! *Darcy: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! (¡Estrangula a Timmy con la cuerda del látigo!) ¡Ahora vas a sufrir, molesto Especialista cuatro-ojos friqui! *Icy: Vaya, pues qué lástima, esperaba más del viejo Brandon. (Apunta con su pistola a Brandon en la frente) Si estuviera Stella, ¿qué pasaría? *Stormy: Ja, ja. (Agarra a Axel y le pone el cuchillo delante de su cuello) Si Shady te quiere de verdad, te salvaría la vida en cero coma, pero está inconsciente. Vaya, qué desgracia. *Trix: ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! (Risa maligna) *Bloom: ¡Oh, no! *Daphne: Estas Trix son muy crueles. *Tecna: ¡Timmy! *Bloom: ¡Eh, Trix! ¡Creía que Hécate os iba a dar descanso! *Icy: Vaya, vaya, vaya, Bloom. Qué bien que estáis aquí. *Bloom: ¿Dónde está Shady? *Icy: Ah, ¿la niñata? Ha perdido. La hemos dejado en el callejón. *Daphne: ¡Oh, no! ¡Shady! *Tecna: ¡Timmyyyy! *Darcy: ¡Por fin estás aquí, hadita! (Da un puñetazo violento a Timmy y le deja boca abajo) *Tecna: ¡Esta vez te has pasado! ¡Tú estás enferma! *Darcy: Oh, qué palabras tan feas. Ven aquí si te atreves. *Icy: (Da un culatazo a Brandon con su pistola) *Bloom: ¡¡!! *Icy: Ay, pobre. Se me fue la mano. *Bloom: ¡Malditas Trix! ¡Cada año que pasa, sois peores! *Axel: (Codazo a Stormy y se libera) *Stormy: ¡Ah! (Suelta el cuchillo por el golpe) *Axel: ¡No me subestimes, bruja mala! ¡Esta generación viene muy fuerte! *Tecna: ¡Tecnoshock! *Darcy: ¡Pantalla sombría! (Rebota el Tecnoshock) *Daphne: ¡Lanza de fuego! (Invoca una lanza ardiente contra Icy) *Icy: ¡Aaaaay! *Bloom: ¡Fuerza dracónica! *Stormy: ¡Coraza de tormenta! (Bloquea la Fuerza dracónica) ¡Ese estúpido y feo Cosmix! *Icy: Sí, eso. ¡El diseño de vuestro Cosmix es infantil y de guardería! *Darcy: ¡Eso! Más que Cosmix, debería llamarse ¡Enfantix! *Bloom y Tecna: ¡¡!! *Timmy: ¿A qué ha venido eso? *Bloom: ¿Y qué importa el diseño del Cosmix? ¡Lo que importa es que os vamos a derrotar otra vez! *Icy: Bla bla bla, niña estúpida. En vez de hablar tanto y hacer tonterías, deberías suponerme un desafío, Bloomecita. *Bloom: ¡Claro que te voy a suponer un desafío! *Icy: ¿En serio? ¿Con tu infantil Cosmix frente a mi imponente Imperix? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír! ¡Hermanas! *Darcy y Stormy: ¡Sí! Se preparan e Icy invoca los pingüinos. *Tecna: ¡Oh, no! *Axel: ¡Toma ya! (Lanza una guadaña sónica a Icy) ¡Seh! (Alcanza a Icy e interrumpe su ataque) *Icy: ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele! *Darcy y Stormy: ¡¡!! *Axel: ¿No olvidáis un consejo? Cuidado con el hueco. *Conny: ¡Abrid fuego! *Timmy: ¡Bravo por los nuevos Especialistas! Timmy y los arqueros Especialistas disparan a las Trix. *Stormy: ¡Ya valeeee! ¡Tornado oscuro! (Invoca un tornado a su alrededor) *Icy: ¡Eso! ¡Acaba con ellos! El tornado alcanza a Brandon y a Axel. *Bloom: ¡Brandon! *Axel: ¡Yaaaaah! ¡Salvadnos, Winx! *Brandon: ¡Socorrooo! *Timmy: ¡Axel! ¡Brandon! *Icy: ¿Qué vais a hacer con esta situación? *Daphne: ¡Espadas luminosas! Ahora Daphne invoca las espadas alrededor del centro del tornado: Stormy. *Stormy: ¡Brrr! ¿No serás capaz? Lo digo por ellos. *Daphne: Confío en mi hermana y en Tecna. Lo siento, Stormy. Si crees que Cosmix es "infantil", ¿cómo ves el Holix? Las espadas clavan a la vez a Stormy y se disipa el hechizo. *Stormy: ¡Aaaaaaay! *Icy y Darcy: ¡Stormy! *Tecna: ¡Vamos, chicas! Bloom salva a Brandon y Tecna a Axel. Los ponen en el suelo. *Axel: Gracias, Winx. *Brandon: ¡Jo, gracias, Bloom! *Tecna: No ha sido nada, chicos. *Stormy: ¡Maldita Hija Mayor de los Reyes de Domino y asqueroso y horrible Holix! *Daphne: Así ves el Holix. Lo siento, pero no podéis permanecer por aquí. Retiráos inmediatamente antes de que vuelva a invocar espadas. *Icy: Hermanas... *Stormy: ... *Darcy: ... *Icy: Bien, vale. ¡Nos retiramos! ¡Pero volveremos! Las Trix se retiran en triángulo. *Daphne: Bueno, misión cumplida. Esperad. (Baja al callejón) *Bloom: Daphne, ¿a dónde vas? *Daphne: A por Shady. Quiero procurar si está bien. *Tecna: Timmy, ¿te encuentras bien? *Timmy: Estoy herido. Me duele el cuello, y se me han roto las gafas. *Brandon: Con ese nuevo poder, son más peligrosas. *Tecna: Tendremos que ponernos las pilas para la próxima vez. *Bloom: Sí. El Cosmix sólo vale para las misiones galácticas. En el callejón. *Daphne: Shady. *Shady: ... *Daphne: Será mejor que te recoja. Daphne sube con Shady. *Bloom: ¡Shady! ¿Cómo te encuentras? *Shady: En mal estado. *Daphne: Bueno, Shady, te curaré. *Shady: Venga, hazlo, Daphne. *Daphne: ¡Esna Divina! (Sana a Shady con su poder) *Axel: Recupérate, Shady. *Shady: Ay, me siento mejor. *Tecna: Mira que enfrentarte sola a las Trix. Te está bien. *Axel: Shady es una buena estratega. *Brandon: Sí, le dijo a Axel que traiga un mangonel de Fuente Roja para lanzar vigas a las Trix. *Timmy: Y nos pidió que convoquemos a los nuevos arqueros para distraerlas. *Axel: Si no fuera por ella, ahora mismo estaría muerta. *Shady: Axel, Especialistas, gracias por seguir mi estrategia. *Daphne: Esta Shady me sigue sorprendiendo. *Bloom: Me da que va a sacar la mejor nota en el examen de simulador. *Tecna: Bueno, dejemos de hablar. Tenemos que ir inmediatamente al despacho del Director. *Shady: ¿Qué querrá el Director? *Bloom: Se trata de una novedad. *Shady: Que sea buena. *Bloom: Bueno, Brandon, Timmy, Axel, Especialistas, nos volvemos a Alfea. *Brandon: ¡Besos a Stella de mi parte! *Timmy: Tecna, ¿nos besamos? *Tecna: Sí, Timmy. Tecna y Timmy se dan un beso. *Axel: Shady, quiero decirte que ha sido una cita inolvidable. *Shady: ¡Je, je, je, je! ¡Gracias, Axel, cariño! *Axel: ... Me ha llamado cariño. *Bloom, Tecna, Daphne y Shady: ¡Adiós, hasta pronto! *Especialistas: ¡Hasta pronto, Winx! *Nadia: Eh, Axel, ¿hay suerte? *Axel: ¡Cállate! Despacho de Cid. Las Winx están reunidas, pero Musa y Stella ni se miran. *Cid: Bueno, ya estáis todas. Mañana va a haber otra cumbre en el Aula Magna. *Bloom: ¿Otra cumbre? *Cid: Se tratará de una novedad, un evento especial que os encantará a todos los hados y todas las hadas de Alfea. *Stella: Más deprisa, señor Phalanx. *Musa: Sí, que no seguiré soportando a esa infantil. *Stella: ¡A que te... *Layla: ¡Parad ya! *Flora: (Sollozos) *Bloom: ¡Flora! *Cid: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? *Shady: Problemas de Obscurix y Holix. Stella y Musa se odian por mi culpa. Se usaron sus Blockbusters en el Dojo Sombrío, y fijáos en el condenado resultado. ¡Y yo es que me agobio con estas situaciones! (Llora) *Bloom: ¡Shady! Tú no tienes la culpa. Es el poder, que les vuelve locas. *Cid: Blockbusters, ¿eh? *Daphne: Sí. *Cid: Bien, desde ahora, prohíbo el uso de Blockbusters en Alfea. Que esa magia prohibida es mortífera para vosotras aún y para los nuevos. Entra un joven hado guapo (Eduardo Casanova). *Layla: ¿Quién será este chico? *Cid: ¡Ah, ya estás aquí! ¡Preséntate! *Gerardino: Hola, Winx Club. Mi nombre es Gerardino, y soy el guía de los estudiantes de este Instituto de Magia. Jiii. *Shady: ¿Guía de... qué? *Cid: Ah, no os lo dije antes. Hoy he tenido una reunión en el Ministerio de Magia con el Ministro y los Directores Saladino y Griffin. *Stella: Termine rápido, que quiero ir al cuarto de baño... (Apretón) *Cid: Y he propuesto una excursión conjunta por la Tierra. Hados, Hadas, Magos, Brujas y Especialistas formaréis parte de una excursión de un mes, disfrutando de las distintas culturas que alberga ese planeta. *Winx: ¿Una excursión? *Roxy: ¿Por mi planeta? *Cid: Exacto. Hoy, los Directores dieron luz verde a mi propuesta. ¡Ya podemos ir de excursión a la Tierra! *Bloom: Yo... es decir, me quedo atónita. ¿Así que vamos a invertir un mes de este primer trimestre, en una excursión cultural? *Cid: Has acertado, joven Princesa Bloom. *Shady: ¿Qué garantiza esa excursión? *Cid: Garantiza conocer las múltiples culturas terrestres que se parecen a las culturas que los distintos planetas del Universo Mágico van albergando. Cómo no olvidar el estilo asiático de Melodía. *Musa: Y el arte y la música. *Cid: Y ya he designado a las cuatro monitoras de Alfea, que son las Winx más cualificadas. Bloom, Roxy, Daphne y Layla, enhorabuena, colaboraréis con Griselda. *Shady: Jo, qué suerte tenemos. *Musa: Espera, ¿qué? *Flora: ¡Estamos orgullosas de vosotras! *Stella: ¡Eh, que se supone que voy a ser buena con los estudiantes, y soy la segunda Winx veterana! ¿Por qué no puedo ser monitora? *Musa: ¿Tú, monitora? ¡Anda ya! *Stella: Oye, guapita, yo tengo ganas de ser buena, y no puede ser que no sea monitora. ¡Exijo una oportunidad! *Musa: ¡Ja! ¿Cuándo te has empezado a interesar por ser responsable y caer bien a los estudiantes? ¡En los primeros días ni siquiera les respetabas! Es más, eres la profesora peor valorada. Ser buena a buenas horas. *Stella: ¡Grrr! *Cid: ¡Alto el fueeeeeeego! (¡Golpe de palo de su hacha en el suelo!) Todas calladas. *Gerardino: Señor Phalanx, ¿qué sucede con estas chicas? *Cid: Es lo malo de ser de distintas casas, Gerardino. *Bloom: Qué horror. A ver, se trata de dos distintas transformaciones. Pero no hay que ponerse así, Musa y Stella. Sí, hay diferencias, pero esas no nos pueden separar. ¡Somos el Winx Club! *Stella: Bloom, tu amistad con Shady te ha comido el coco. Antes luchábamos contra la oscuridad con la luz, y ahora... ¿tenemos que aceptar a la oscuridad en el club? ¿Estamos desquiciadas? *Shady: ¡Stella! *Musa: ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡La oscuridad no se comerá la luz del club! *Stella: ¿Que no? ¡Sigue hablando! *Daphne: ¡Ya vale! ¡Este comportamiento es impropio de profesoras! *Shady: Dasvidania a la convivencia. Instituto Torre de Nubes de Magos y Brujas. *Griffin: Cid, ¿tu propuesta de la excursión esa saldrá bien? Instituto Fuente Roja de Especialistas. *Sky: ¿Yo, Thoren, Brandon, Miharu y Helia seremos los Especialistas monitores en la excursión, señor Saladino? *Saladino: Exacto. Además, colaboraréis con Codatorta y las demás monitoras. *Sky: Codatorta el Terrible, las brujas y las Winx. *Thoren: Supongo que mi amada Daphne es monitora. *Sky: Espero que la innoble Diaspro no se siga metiendo en mi vida amorosa. *Brandon: ¡No te preocupes, Sky! ¡Diaspro está exiliada de Eraklyon! ¡No hay peligro! *Helia: Me sorprendo con esto. Yo trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible como monitor. *Riven: Eh, Timmy, ¿por qué esos cinco han sido designados monitores? *Timmy: Por sus cualidades. Además, Helia es un buen profesor, Miharu, la profesora recién llegada, es una experta en las artes marciales, y Thoren, Brandon y Sky también son formidables. Constituyen un equipo excelente. *Roy: Sí, son muy buenos. *Nex: Ay. Palacio de Hécate. *Hécate: ¿Así que puede detectar auras? *Icy: Sí. Ha frustrado las negociaciones. *Hécate: Shady es formidable. Queda descartado el plan de fichaje. Ahora, escuchadme, Trix. Pasaremos a la siguiente estrategia: alterar la convivencia de las Winx. *Icy: Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos? *Hécate: Chicas, mañana hablaremos. Ahora nos vamos a dormir. Hécate y las Trix se van a sus dormitorios. *Icy: ¿Va en serio? ¿Alterar la convivencia de las haditas? ¡Pero si forman una amistad indestructible! *Darcy: Venga, Icy. Las Winx son casi perfectas. Tienen sus problemas en su vida cotidiana. *Stormy: Respecto a sus vidas amorosas, tienen sus dificultades. *Icy: Especialmente, la de Bloom y Sky. ¿Adivináis por qué? *Stormy: ¡Aaaaaah! ¡'Ella'! Finaliza con unas diabólicas risas de las Trix. EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO... Los preparativos para la excursión no han hecho más que comenzar, y los problemas para las Winx vuelven. Diaspro se convertirá en una valiosa aliada de Hécate y las Trix, y en Zenith, Tecna irá a su planeta a investigar sus raíces, pero se encontrará con una amenaza. ¿Qué les deparará a las Winx y a sus amistades en esta retorcida historia? ¡No os lo perdáis! Ending El Sueño Winx Te transformaras, ahora volaras El cielo brillara El sueño winx Nuevos amigos harás No te perderás Si el Corazón seguirás también tu... Alas de luz y volaras Fantásticas historias crearas Tantos mundos secretos Descubrirás (Descubrirás...) Vas y vienes el tiempo No cambiaras (No cambiaras...) Como una ooola te alzaras Al corazón De quien amaras El sueño Winx Flor tu seras Al sol te abrirás Colores tu tendrás El sueño Winx Viento tu seras Que nunca parara El gozo traerá Moviendo las mano magia tu harás Estupendas emociones sentirás Eres Winx Trivia * Con la "participación" especial de Phyrnna . ** Y Eduardo Casanova como Gerardino. * Shady menciona las tres PlayStation y algunos videojuegos destacados de la PS1. ** Cuando Shady dice que los juegos de Konami le suenan de algo vinculado con el Winx Club, se refiere a los juegos de la saga hasta Mission Enchantix. * El hechizo de Convergencia de las Trix, Triángulo Letal, se basa en la homónima supertécnica de Inazuma Eleven. Eventos importantes para la trama *Shady y Axel consolidan noviazgo. *Musa adquiere el Obscurix, y Stella, el Holix. Desde entonces, se han enemistado. *Shady obtiene de Anna la carta de Sky. *Van a haber preparativos para la excursión. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Winx Club: Divinix